


I've got a dream

by Thranduils_Loki



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Gen, I've got a dream, Singing Dwarves, just some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Imagine "Imagine Bofur leading the Company through a rousing rendition of “I’ve Got A Dream” from Tangled" </p><p>The company has had a rough day, so Bofur decides to lead everyone in a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a dream

It had been a long day on the road. I had never been on a journey this far from home, so I was sort of enjoying myself, but I missed home and was tired and aching.  We had just finished our dinner, a delicious stew prepared by Bomber, and some of the men were lighting their pipes. Thorin was looking particularly frustrated this evening. I knew that he needed something to take his mind off the whole “Erebor” thing, so I leaned to Bofur and said “I think we need a song.” With that he lit up and went to Fili and Kili who got out their fiddles, then to Ori, Dori and Nori who got out their flutes. Before he even got to Bomber he already had his drum out, and Bifur got out his clarinet. I just sat, watching.

 

He stood in front of the group and said, “Alright lads, just like we practiced.” Thorin turned around and looked quite surprised to see everyone with their instruments. They started and Bofur began:

 

I’m malicious, mean and scary

 

Thorin rolls his eyes and sits on the log beside me.

 

_My sneer could curdle dairy, and violence wise, my hands are not the cleanest._

_But despite my evil look_

_And my temper, and my hook_

He held up his hand, shrugged and smiled. I giggled, and looked at Thorin, who had his arms crossed, and was looking rather annoyed.

 

_I’ve always wanted to be a concert pianist._

 

He plopped himself down between Thorin and I. I heard him scoff and I just smiled. He then proceeded to act like he was playing the piano.

 

_Can'tcha see me on the stage performing' Mozart?_

_Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam?_

 

He leaned into my shoulder,

 

_Yep, I'd rather be called deadly_

_For my killer show-tune medley_

 

Then he stood, turned to us, and bowed and said “Thank you!” I applauded, Thorin just moved closer to me. Closing the space, so Bofur couldn’t sit back down.

 

_‘Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream._

 

Then we all joined in.

 

_He’s got a dream!_

_He’s got a dream!_

Then he looks at me and shrugs.

 

_See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!_

 

Then he sits beside me.

 

_Though I do like breaking femurs_

_You can count me with the dreamers_

_Like everybody else_

_I've got a dream!_

 

I laughed and started clapping. Then Dwalin, who had been smiling and clapping along the whole time, stood and started singing. Much to Thorin and my surprise.

 

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises_

_Plus something here that oozes_

_And let's not even mention my complexion_

_But despite my extra toes_

_And my goiter, and my nose_

 

He then pushes Bofur off the log, sits beside me, and puts his arm around me.

 

_I really want to make a love connection_

_Can't you see me with a special little lady_

_Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?_

_Though I'm one disgusting blighter_

_I'm a lover, not a fighter --_

_'Cause way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream_

_I've got a dream!_

  
  


Then we joined in:

 

_He’s got a Dream!_

__  
  


_I’ve got a dream_

_He’s got a dream_

_And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it, dreaming --_

_Like everybody else_

_I've got a dream_

 

He stood and helped Bofur up then they went around to the other dwarves, taking turns singing:

 

_Ori would like to quit and be a florist_

_Fili does interior design_ (he looked up at Dwalin, smiling)

_Oin in into mime_ (He looks almost offended)

_Bombur’s cupcakes are sublime_ (He smiles and nods)

_Bifur knits_

_Nori sews_

_Gloin does little puppet shoes_

_And Kili collets ceramic unicorns!_ (he winks)

Then they look at  Thorin, who looks at me then stands and starts singing:

 

_I have dreams like you, no really!_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere dank and gloomy_

_In a mountain that I own_

_Crowned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

He holds out his hand and I take it and stand beside him

 

_I’ve got a dream_

 

Then the others sing with me:

 

_She’s got a dream!_

_I’ve got a dream!_

_She’s got a dream!_

_I just want to see the dwarvish gold gleam_

_And with every passing hour, i’m so glad I left my Shire!_

_Like all you lovely dwarves I’ve got a dream!_

We all gather together and put our arms around each other, Thorin smiles at me.

 

_We’ve got a dream! We’ve got a dream!_

_So our differences ain't really that extreme!_

_Bofur: Call us Brutal_

_Balin: Sick_

_Dwalin: Sadistic_

_Thorin: And grotesquely optimistic_ (with a smile to me)

Then all of us belt out the final lines.

 

_‘Cause way down deep inside we’ve got a dream!!!!!_

_  
_ We all sit back down, and Thorin takes out his pipe and smiles at me. “Thanks for that,” he says and nudges my side. I smile, “Any time, Thorin, any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos!


End file.
